The Yoda and Anakin Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After Anakin was rejected by the Jedi Council, Anakin contacts Yoda. This story will take you through events from that time up through the events of ROTS.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Yoda.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: From the Jedi meeting after Amidala's arrival on Coruscant in TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Anakin and Yoda PT Notes-

Mace and Yoda have heard reports of Naboo's situation, and they had assigned Qui-Gon to the Naboo mission. After hearing that Qui-Gon and those with him were finally arriving on Naboo, and after the meeting with the Jedi Council regarding Anakin, and Anakin decides to contact Yoda. He is very upset about being rejected by the Jedi Council

And the story begins...

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
To the Ugly Green Troll…don't know your name,

I know you're the head of the Jedi Council or something…you're the funny green troll…and that you don't like me. I could tell by the looks you gave me.

Why won't you let me become a Jedi? It's what I've always dreamed of doing. It's not fair!!!!

Anakin Skywalker


	2. Note 2 Yoda

Author - ShrunkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Anakin Skywalker,

Yoda my name is, and on the Jedi Council I am. My appearance, my own concern is, and a difference it makes not, 'ugly' or 'green' or... what is this 'troll' you speak of?

Concerned for your well-being I am only, and perhaps unable to adapt to the ways of the Jedi may you be. An easy thing to be away from ones you love and learn a new discipline at the same time, it is not.

Glad I am that this ambition you hold; a dangerous and largely unthanked job we do. More consideration must we give the matter.

May the Force be with you, young one who walks the sky. In greetings,

Master Yoda

am I.


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3

Jedi Master Yoda,

Oh…okay, so your name is Yoda. Sorry about that.

You look like a troll, except shorter. Trolls are creatures that live on Tatooine and other places…they're really ugly and green.

But I can do it…I can become a Jedi.

I'm only 9 years old. I know I don't know everything, but I do know a lot.

I don't know very much about the force……actually I know next to nothing about it. Master Qui-Gon Jinn has made a couple of references to it, but I don't quite get it.

I want to know why you don't want me to become a Jedi. Is it that I'm not good enough for you? Tell me!!!! I want to know!!! Did I pass those tests you gave me, or did I fail them?

Qui-Gon thinks I could be a Jedi, and he wants me to be trained. Why won't you listen to what he wants? It isn't fair.

I'm leaving with Padme, Qui-Gon, and that Obi-Wan guy. I don't think Obi-Wan likes me very much either. Why don't people like me? I'm not trying to be a problem to anyone. We're going to help the queen get back her planet.

She said she has a plan, and it has something to do with Jar Jar and the other gungans. No one would tell me what it was.

Why does everyone think I'm too little to know anything?

I want to know if I failed those tests. Why can't you tell me why I can't become a Jedi? I want it…..

It isn't right that you get to decide whether Qui-Gon's opinions are right or not. Who says you get to decide? Why isn't it right that he wants me to become a Jedi?

What is Qui-Gon doing that is so wrong?

I have been a slave all my life. Do you think that was fun? Why is it so wrong that I want good things from life…that I want to make something of myself?

I didn't say that no one liked me. I was just saying that a lot of people don't. You and the rest of the Jedi Council gave me mean and dirty looks. So does Obi-Wan. What am I supposed to think? That everyone loves me? No. I'm not stupid.

I don't judge people by their looks….I'm only saying that they gave me dirty looks….and from their looks I can only assume that they don't like me.

We just landed and are just about to talk to the gungans now. I hope everything turns out in our favor.

I really like this girl named Padmé. I think I'm going to marry her. Do you know who she is? She's one of the queens handmaidens. I hope I get to talk to her soon. She's busy right now, but maybe she won't be in a few minutes. Have you ever got this weird feeling that you're going to marry someone?

I wish you weren't so grumpy. You should laugh sometimes. It's good.

Some of other people in the Council told me I was selfish. I am sorry if I came across as sounding selfish to you. I don't think that I am. I usually think of other people before myself…it's just that I've always wanted to be a Jedi. I made a cooling unit for this lady who needed it….without payment, I helped a bantha when I was young, and I do try and help people in other ways. I gave Qui-Gon, Padme, and Jar Jar these Siesel cakes…..I bought them, but I didn't have enough money to buy one for myself, so I didn't eat any. I also won the podrace that got Qui-Gon, Padme, and Obi-Wan here without trying to do anything for myself. I didn't know that Qui-Gon made a bet on me that if I won, he I would win my freedom. I had no idea. I only tried to win because I wanted to help Qui-Gon and Padme.

I want to become a Jedi because I think they're so neat. You get to help people when they need it, and you get to go neat places. You work for the Republic. But I want to make something of myself. I want to do something that will make a difference in the universe. I don't want to make my life a waste. Being a Jedi just seems so awesome, and I've always wanted to do it. Is that so selfish?

Now everyone's telling me I'm too young to understand war, yet too old to become a Jedi? That isn't right. Do you think that I'm too young to know what a slave's life is, to be beat up by masters when you didn't do what they wished, and to not own your own body. Do you know what that's like? I want to go help Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Padmé.

I want to learn how to be a Jedi, but you won't let me! Qui-Gon thinks that it's right to disobey you because you are wrong.

No, I didn't ask if people didn't like me, because I didn't think I needed to. But now I'll put it bluntly. Do you like me? Does the Council like me?

No, I can't read thoughts. I just saw by peoples facial expressions….looks of disgust.

I never said that I was in love with Padme. It was just one of those things…I don't know how to explain it, but do you sometimes have this feeling of knowing something without knowing how or why? It happens to me all the time. I'm not sure what it is, but that's the feeling I have about Padmé. I feel like I'm going to marry her. That's all..it's not love. I admire her, but I don't think she likes me back. I know that there is a difference between having a crush or being in love, but it's that feeling that tells me that I'm going to marry her.

Why am I too old to be a Jedi? I'm 9! I'm not even a teenager….I'm not even 10….how is that too old to become a Jedi? You yourself said that you cannot see the future because it is motion….I don't know how you could see the future anyway. What will happen to me, since you seem to know so much?

Guess what, Padmé is really Queen Amidala! I just found that out!!!!!! Isn't that awesome! She persuaded the gungans to join us, so now they're going to help! I can't wait to see what happens. I'm going with Qui-Gon and Padme to the palace. I hope I can be of help.

Anakin


	4. Note 4 Yoda

Author - Souderwan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1197348

Young Skywalker,

Clear, your message made it, that to become a Jedi, you wish. Understand this desire, the Jedi Council does. But clouded is your path. Impossible to see how you will fair. Worry about your future, the Jedi Council does. Concerned, we must be, about the future of the Jedi.

Attached, you are, to many things you should not. To be a Jedi requires the deepest commitment. Commitment, I fear, have you do not. Attached, you are, to this Padme Amidala. Tear you apart, this could, if careful you are not. Fall to the dark side, you could.

Dislike you, no one on the Council does. Dislike, an attachment is. Dislike you, we do not. Love you we do not. Attached to you, we are not. To be a Jedi, accept this you must.

May the Force be with you,

Yoda


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 5

Yoda,

Why won't I be able to help others if I become a Jedi? I thought that's what Jedi did! You're confusing me!

Just because you think my future is "cloudy" I can't become a Jedi, huh? I've tried to be patient with your answers, but I'm tired of all your answers. It's not fair! You're so mean! I want to be a Jedi and you won't let me. Did anyone ever tell you you had big ears? I'd like to yank on them!

I am not like other 9 year olds. I'm a lot smarter than most of them…in fact I've never met anyone my own age who is as smart as I am. I bet you anything that I can understand war. Don't imply that I am stupid either, because I'm not. You're so mean.

You know, if you don't let me become a Jedi, I'm going to die! What am I going to do with my life? I'm almost 10 years old, but I have no home, and I have nowhere to live. No one is there to take care of me, and I'm going to starve. No one will want to adopt me because I am "too old". I'm already almost 10, and everyone wants to raise little kids from babies. I don't like it. If you want to raise a stupid little baby from birth instead of a 10 year old, FINE! I don't care. I'll just die. I hope you're satisfied that you helped cause my death. I don't know what I'll do after this Naboo invasion. I am a fast learner, but no, you think I'm too old to be able to learn the Jedi stuff.

Prove to me that you like me! I don't believe you! You don't like my age, my looks, or what? I know you're lying. If you don't like me, just say it.

You're just a short little green thing…I think you're shorter than me. I bet you I could beat you up. I can even beat up kids bigger than me. I beat up this Greedo kid because he said I cheated in the pod race! That wasn't fair that he assumed it, so I kicked his butt. I can do the same to you if you try to mess with me.

Oh come on, how could you feel that Padmé was the queen? Well I don't know what that feeling is either, but I'm surprised you don't. You seem to know everything.

Right now, Qui-Gon is letting me follow him into the palace. I can't wait for some action!

Hold on…

Okay, I'm back now. That ugly red and black guy was standing in the doorway…the same guy that tried to kill Qui-Gon just as we were leaving Tatooine. He looks so mean. I don't like him. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tried to fight it, and I can't see what's going on. I want to!

But then these two droid dekas went after Padmé and her people. They have shields, so I knew I had to do something. At the time I was hiding in a cockpit in one of the fighters. I looked for the trigger button and accidentally turned the ship on. I eventually got the droids! That was fun! But then I couldn't stop the ship and it went on autopilot to the Droid Control Ship.

I'm kind of in the middle of battle right now. It's really fun! I've never flown a ship before, but it's just like pod racing! I'll talk to you later. My ship just got hit and started spinning out of control. (I managed to get the thing off autopilot with R2-D2's help.) R2-D2 is Padmé's droid, but he's in my ship right now.

I'm in the bad guy's hangar right now…there are lots of battle droids. Everything in my ship is overheated, and I can't do anything….this is NOT good.

And you know what…I think your attachment rule is stupid. Don't you understand that if you let me be a Jedi, I WOULD be committed to it. It's what I've always dreamed of doing. I promise you that I have commitment. How else do you think I survived slavery. I wouldn't have lasted so long if I hadn't been so good at building things and racing. Do you think I could do those things with a commitment.

I like Padmé, and I don't understand what this whole stupid rule is about. How could having feelings for someone tear me apart? That's dumb. I'm not going to fall to the dark side, okay. I don't want to be evil.

Anakin Skywalker


	6. Note 6 Yoda

Author - Souderwan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1197348

Young Skywalker,

Help people a Jedi does, yes. On the Light Side of the Force must your heart remain. Narrow path this is. To walk is very difficult. The most serious mind and commitment this does take.

Cloudy your future is. See it, I cannot. Danger this means. Easy to see good things are. Very difficult to see bad things are. Dangerous it is. To you, and those around you, much danger it is. Without patience, a Jedi you cannot be. With anger to rule you, a Jedi you cannot be. These the dangers are, with to begin. My ears, yank on you would? Laugh I must, child. Amusing it is. But anger it is a product of. Anger is of a danger source. Serve you well, it will not.

Like others, you are not, no. Smarter, you may be. Understand, you may. Stupid you are not. However, in control you are not. Your emotions, rule them instead of they rule you you cannot. Patience, and peace, learn you must, if Jedi you wish to be. Believe in you, Qui-Gon did. For good reason, his belief he had, I think. But see it, I do not. Against yourself you work. If Jedi you wish to be, master of yourself must you become.

Quiet, your mind must be. Still, you must become. Open to calm, you must be. You must unlearn what taught life has you. Emotions with you run away they do. A Jedi allows this not. Tell me not a Jedi you wish to be. Show me a Jedi you wish to be. Learn what to be a Jedi is. Learn how conducts themselves a Jedi does.

Like it has nothing to do with, young Skywalker. Emotion here, the issue is not. Not for us. Emotion is much the issue for you. Control them you cannot. Try you do not. There is no "try." Only there is "do" and "do not." Master them you must, because now, it is you they master.

Prove my point this does. Anger so much of. Rule you it does. Danger is it, danger to you, and to those around you. To our thoughts and feelings, the Force does respond. When anger felt is, strong the Force does become, but harm it causes, not help. A thermal detonator you are like. Dangerous, very much, unless control you learn.

A person's thoughts, can sense I. Hear them, I can. Facts they know, things they think I can see and hear. If distant, tell me the Force does, many things. Speak to me, it does. Intuition, it gives. How I could feel, this is.

Dangerous the being is. Away from him you must stay. If in you go, then danger you are. Protect you they will try, and distracted they will be. Where you are, remain.

Reckless is this. Of your actions, good has come thus far. In anger, you did not react. Good, this is.

Your mind to the Force you must open. Help you it can. Safe it can keep you.

Calm, calm, calm you must be. Negative emotion, afford you cannot. Dangerous are they.

A different commitment, of a kind this is. In control of yourself you must be. Master the emotions you must. Behavior this that you show only this rule proves. To an enemy fight, stronger him you do not make. The opposing point prove you do not. Yet prove our point you do. If a Jedi wish you to be, then a Jedi like must you behave, and think. Change minds you cannot when their point prove you do. Your point, prove you must, if to change is your wish.

Evil, very few wish to be. Seductive, power is. Lure you, it will. Control you, it will. Its slave will it make you. On my words, think, young Skywalker.

The Force, may it with you be.

Master Yoda


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7  
Master Yoda,

Guess what!!!! Well the engines finally cooled off enough for me to turn my ship back on…just in time too. The droids were approaching my ship. In order for me to clear the way so that I could maneuver, I started shooting at the droids. My fingers slipped and I accidentally hit another button which shot two really large balls of fire out of my ship….and I accidentally missed the droids…and hit this big thing in the room I was in. I decided that I needed to get out of there real fast….whatever it was that I hit caused a lot of fire….I got out of there safely.

As soon as I got out I noticed that the whole Trade Federation Control Ship was blowing up!!!!!! It was blowing up from the inside…..whatever it was that I hit in that room made the whole Control Ship blow up!!!!!!!! I'm the one that destroyed it!!!!!!!!! I saved Naboo!!!!!!

Well I'm heading back now. I don't think anyone knows that I blew that thing up…I think they might know the ship number….and they probably think their pilot friend that was supposed to be in here is the one that blew it up. Wait until they find out it was me!! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they find out that it was a 9 year old! I noticed that the pilot that was supposed to be in this ship got killed before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon started fighting that freaky looking thing.

Oh……hang on….Obi-Wan's coming, but I don't see Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan looks kind of sad and depressed…..I'm going to go talk to him and maybe see if I can make him feel better. I know he doesn't really like me, but maybe I can still make him feel better.

I just talked to him….and Qui-Gon's dead. That THING killed him, but Obi-Wan said he killed the THING. I'm really sad now. I'm going to go to the bathroom and cry so that no one sees me. Now you're the only one left that even likes me. No one else seems to.

Obi-Wan didn't really want to talk to me, but he was able to tell me that much. Well, I don't know what's going to happen now. Obi-Wan said that there's supposed to be a funeral for Qui-Gon tomorrow.

If I got to be a Jedi, of course I would remain on the light side of the force. I'm not stupid. Only stupid people become evil or get deceived.

I don't care if you can see my future. It doesn't matter. I'm not going to be evil. Being a Jedi is something I have always dreamed of. I would never be against a Jedi.

I've always thought emotions were good things. I can be patient…just teach me, okay? I promise I can learn it. I don't want to quiet my mind. I think that's dangerous, because then you stop thinking. I can be calm and think at the same time.

I will try to be a good Jedi….if you let me….I promise that I'll learn. What do you mean by there is no try? I don't understand.

I don't want power!!! Please stop talking like I'm going to be controlled by EVERYTHING….emotions and power. You don't know, and you don't know me.

Anakin


	8. Note 8 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Young Skywalker,

A brave and courageous thing you did flying a ship into battle and destroying the Trade Federation's Control Ship. Clearly not exaggerating Master Jinn was when praising your flying skills before the Council. Fine it is to be proud of your accomplishment it is not, however, concerned with other's reactions you should not be. More important the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo has ended it is.

By now learned you have of the Council's decision to allow Master Kenobi to train you to become a Jedi you have. Sorry I am to hear you are under the impression Master Kenobi does not like you. Assure you he does I can. In time believe you will come to see that I will.

Know you can learn to control your emotions I do, but understand the importance of obtaining that control you must. Bad emotions are not but lead one down paths they should never go on they can. Increases the ability to think quieting your mind does. Learn that in time you will. Right you are that I do not know your future. Always in motion is the future. Shaped by our decisions and actions it is. Only expressing concern for your uncontrolled emotions I was.

One thing I can teach you now: You will either do or do not, there is no try. Hope you will open your mind to the Jedi teachings I do for much to learn you still have.

Confident I am you can learn whatever you set your mind to.

Yoda


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

Yoda,

Thank you, sir. It wasn't really very hard….honestly, it was just like podracing! I didn't do it on purpose though...it just kind of happened. You mean that Qui-Gon talked about me being a good pilot in front of the entire Jedi Council? Cool.

Well, I am glad that the Trade Federation occupation of Naboo has ended. That will mean that Padme doesn't have to be so sad all the time, and her people don't have to be so afraid.

Thank you so much for letting me become a Jedi!!! And yes, I've heard that I get to train with Obi-Wan. I don't know if he likes me very much, but I think he likes me better. He showed me some pictures from an endangered species book he had. I talked to him some, and he does seem to be nicer than what I thought he was like. Yeah, yeah….Mace Windu said something similar to what you said about me and Obi-Wan.

Okay, I guess I can understand that you want me to learn to control my bad emotions. I'm going to need help learning how, and I STILL don't understand why it's bad to have these emotions. I don't think it's good to hold in anger for a long time. Doesn't it make you dishonest with yourself about how you feel? Isn't it good to sometimes express yourself? My mom always told me that I should express my emotions, including anger. Does that mean that she was wrong? And if so, how do you know she was wrong?

But what if you work really hard at something, and you still fail. Isn't that the same thing as trying? I can understand that you can either do something or don't do something….but what about someone who gives all their effort into something, and just can't get it? I'll try to understand….really, I will…..it's just new teachings that I never heard before.

Of course I want to open my mind up to the Jedi teachings! I also know that I have a lot more to learn. I don't know the first thing about being a Jedi yet, but I can learn quickly. I learned to build things just by watching the grownups fix stuff. I think I'm a fast learner, and I'll learn everything that I need to know about being a Jedi soon.

I'm glad that a lot of people came to the funeral, and I'm glad that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was there. He's really nice. He said that sometime I could tour his office, and he even said that I could be his friend. How cool is that!!

I guess I'll see you at the awards ceremony and the parade that everyone keeps talking about!

Anakin Skywalker


	10. Note 10 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Young Skywalker,

Pleased I am to see your enthusiasm for learning the ways of the Jedi. A long and difficult road lies ahead of you but up to the challenges you will face, I know you are. Your Master, Obi-Wan is but receive additional training and teachings from other Masters from time to time you will. Know also open my door always is if need to talk you ever do. Here for you the entire Order is.

Glad I am to see you and Obi-Wan starting to grow closer. A powerful bond between Master and Padawan there will be. Confident I am in time you will learn like you very much Obi-Wan does and hope the feeling will be mutual I do.

Ask you to hold on to anger or any other emotion I never will. Agree with you suppressing emotions is bad I do but not good expressing every feeling is either. Not calling your mother wrong, I am. Ask you to consider the damage that can be done when **acting** before **calming** down and **thinking** I am. Hurt feelings will be and damaged relationships are. Better I think it is to meditate and release your feelings into the Force before acting I do. Learn this in time I hope you will.

If work really hard at something and fail you do, important it is to keep working until accomplish your goal. Know I do from my own experience failure is an excuse to give up. Difficult many things are in life but never is there a reason to stop working! Remember, youngling, the ability to achieve whatever you want you have. Important to believe that and focus all your thoughts and energy into training it is and soon come to understand this you will.

Nice of the Chancellor to extend his friendship to you it was. Grateful for your help in ending the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo I know he is. Hope you understand little time you and he will have to spend together when return to Coruscant we will. Expect too much from him you should not.

Looking forward to seeing you again.

Yoda


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Yoda,

But can't revenge, anger, and hate be okay sometimes? I mean if you don't act on those stuff, aren't they okay? I mean how can a person not get angry when someone does something mean or wrong to them?

Do a lot of Jedi turn evil? I'm not going to turn evil. I don't like mean things.

Sith don't reveal themselves very often? But that THING that killed Qui-Gon was a Sith, right? How come the THING revealed himself? I want to know how to recognize a Sith.

But what if that old man from my dreams comes at me before my training is over? I won't be able to defend myself or protect myself. Then what? Can you protect me until I'm able to protect myself? Or maybe Obi-Wan will.

Obi-Wan says I get to be a Jedi now! Thanks so much for changing your mind. Did Palpatine talk to you? I asked him to.

I get to make a lightsaber, and all kinds of wizard stuff. I can't wait! Obi-Wan said that I had to get my hair cut, though. I can't wait until the parade. I'll already have my lightsaber and haircut then. I hope people don't try to mess with me now…because I'll look like a Jedi.

Anakin


	12. Note 12 Yoda

Author -- Night Writer

Anakin,

Pleases me it does that you are so eager to learn. No place has revenge in a Jedi. Just causes more pain and suffering revenge does. Clouds the judgment hate does. Makes one act foolishly does anger. Act on impulses created by hate a Jedi mustn't. If angry you get, calm yourself. Do not let anger, hate, and revenge run your life. Hate it was that caused the Sith to attack Qui-Gon, not because of who he was, but because what he was. Revenge is what drove the Sith to kill him. Remember always, not to loose your temper and hold grudges.

Turn evil not many Jedi do, but it has been known to happen. A shadow the Dark Side is. Weary a Jedi must be.

If a Sith you encounter before you are able to defend yourself, Obi-Wan will protect you. Fear not, Obi-Wan is a great Jedi.

Yoda


	13. Note 13 Anakin

Note 13

Yoda,

Of course I'm eager to learn. That's the only way I can become a good Jedi like you and Qui-Gon are. But I have a question…couldn't someone still be angry, and not act foolishly? Can't someone not take anger out on anything…just have it for a few seconds? Because it makes me mad when I see injustices. I can't help it. Isn't that okay? Just as long as I don't act on it? Or not? Because I can't just sit there and not feel anything when I see injustice. Is that what Jedi do? I don't think anger, hate, and revenge will ever run my life. No one has ever done anything to me that would make me hold grudges. I don't like it when other people hold grudges about me.

I hope Obi-Wan teaches me how to avoid the Dark Side. I don't want to be evil, and I don't want to be hurt by one of those Sith things.

Mace Windu told me I'm not allowed to talk to anyone outside the Jedi Order anymore. I don't like that. Why can't I? Will you please allow me to talk to one person outside the Order? Please? I want to talk to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He's a really nice guy, and I really like him. Hey, Mace also said that I'm supposed to write you a letter every year from now on. Do you do this with all Jedi? Can I talk to you if I need to talk to someone and Obi-Wan's not around? It's hard for me to take this all in. I was a slave, and now I'm a Jedi. I still don't know a whole lot about the Republic or the Jedi Order.

I liked how the parade went. Padmé looked so beautiful. I'm sad that I'm not allowed to talk to her anymore. L

Anakin


	14. Note 14 Yoda

Author -- Night Writer

Anakin Skywalker,

Stays with you anger does if allowed. Collect in a pool it will like dripping water. Once enough has collected, lose control you will. Always should anger be avoided. Act you may when you see injustice, but NOT out of anger. A jedi acts because it is right, not because something happened that he doesn't like. Teach you to avoid the Dark Side Obi-Wan while, but you must listen to what he says and follow his directions.

For your own protection we limit your talking to others outside of the Jedi Order. Not want any Sith to find you, we do. Talk to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine you may however.

Write notes every year every Jedi does. Talk to me you may if need be. Glad I am that you liked the Parade. I did too.

Yoda


	15. Note 15 Anakin

Note 15

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Yoda,

NO, anger does not stay with a person. It CAN leave, and just be there for a second. I still think it's okay as long as you don't act on it. That's what my mother used to tell me, and my mother was always right.

How can a Jedi do what is right without being angry at the injustice? I don't get it. When my owner used to beat my mom, that made me mad. How would I be able to act without feeling like I was angry? Isn't that what makes something wrong? Because you don't like something that happened?

Guess what, I'm 11 years old now! I'm a big kid now. Did you like it when you were 11? I can't wait until I'm a teenager. Then I'll be pretty grown up.

But do you know what? I have a father! And he sold me when my mother was pregnant with me. I don't like him very much. He was mean to my mother by selling her, and making us live as slaves. I don't think he likes me, so I don't like him either. I hope something bad happens to him someday, or someone makes him pay for what he did to us! My mother still loves him though. Can you believe that? I also have two brothers…their names are Rhun and Owen. Rhun's like my father, and he's mean. Owen's all right.

I try to follow Obi-Wan, really I do. He's a great Jedi Master, and I'm glad I have him. I still miss Qui-Gon sometimes though, and think that maybe he should have been the one to train me. I think I make Obi-Wan impatient sometimes. I don't mean to. Sometimes I also think that he's tired of me or something…from the way he looks at me. Maybe he shouldn't have a Padawan. I think he likes to be by himself and do things his way.

I've gotten to know some of the other Jedi Knights now. Most of them are nice. Some of them don't like me…because they think everyone is treating me special. I try my best to be nice to everyone, honest I do. But some people still don't like me.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's very nice. He always knows the right things to say. I'm glad you're letting me talk to him.

Well I guess I'll write you in a year from now.

Anakin Skywalker


	16. Note 16 Yoda

Author -- Night Writer

Anakin,

Act to protect those in need Jedi do, calmly and rationally. Anger clouds judgement. Wise your mother is. True it is that anger can come for a second, but it must be repressed before taking action. To act on anger would be to act without reason and without mercy. Mercy, a Jedi must know.

A difference there is between anger and justice. Justice is righting wrongs. Feeling malice is anger. Nothing is there to connect the too. .

Forgiveness a virture it is. Learn well to let go of things that happened in the past. Return you will to see them someday, but your training comes first.

Glad I am that you remembered to write.

Yoda


	17. Note 17 Anakin

Note 17

Two years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Yoda,

I'm 12 now. My Padawan braid is long now…do I look like I'm a Padawan now? What is the braid for anyway? I've been wondering about that.

I understand why Jedi need to act with reason and mercy. Thank you for agreeing with my mother. I knew that she was right…you must just not have understood what I was talking about before. Now you know. Anger can come, but as long as you repress it before acting, it's natural. I didn't see how you could live through life without feeling anything at all.

I still don't agree with you about not feeling anything when there is injustice. When I see someone getting beat, I feel something…because it is injustice. It bothers me. Maybe it's not anger…but I do have a feeling that bothers me when I see an injustice. Do you get that too, or are Jedi not allowed to feel like that?

I have another question for you. Why aren't Jedi allowed to love? There's nothing wrong with pure love. Only good can come out of it? I would like to know, because I'm almost a teenager, and I might have feelings for a person of the opposite sex or something.

Do Jedi have to check with the Council before doing EVERYTHING? I promise I'll ask you before I decide to do something, all right?

I know my training comes first. When will I be allowed to see my family? I'm doing well with my training. I think I'm about as good as anyone else my age. That should count for something.

Obi-Wan has made sure that I have not forgotten to write you.

Anakin Skywalker


	18. Note 18 Yoda

Author -- Night Writer

Anakin,

Not aloud to love Jedi are because if that person is in danger, a Jedi would cast down his honor, duty, and sense of justice to save the one he loves. A Jedi cannot do these things. Must obey the Council and the Code he does. If his love is hurt, grow angry he would. Turn to the darkside he would.

Your lesson I think you've learned. Your actions reflect back on the Jedi order and the Council. Make a decision that would ruin the order's reputation, you mustn't.

See your family again you will. Decide we will when you can.

Yoda


	19. Note 19 Anakin

Note 19

Three years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Yoda,

I'm 13 now! I'm finally a teenager. Do I look old enough to be a teenager? When I was 9, everyone thought I was 5, and they talked down to me. It annoyed me. I want to look like I'm 13!

I've been growing, and I'm taller than I used to be. Do I still appear so short?

But how can you or the Council say for CERTAIN what a Jedi would do? You said that if they were in love, and their loved one was in danger, the Jedi would cast down his honor, duty, and sense of justice to save the one he loves. Is that a certainty? How can you predict an action? People don't all act alike, you know. I think it's wrong to assume everyone would act alike in the exact same situation. I think a person could still be in love, but not lose the sense of honor, duty, and justice. Doesn't that seem possible? Following the Council and Code is good, but what if a special circumstance comes up? Sometimes I think it's better to act on your own judgment. If Qui-Gon hadn't done that, I would still be a slave. I think he was a very good Jedi.

So what you're saying is if a Jedi's love is hurt, they WILL grow angry, and they WILL turn to the Dark Side. That isn't right to say. Just because a Jedi loves someone does not mean that they will turn to the Dark Side, does it? As I said up there, not everyone acts the same way in the same situation. It's unfair to assume that everyone will. I wouldn't.

And what if a Jedi DOES fall in love with someone? What's the Jedi supposed to do? How does the Jedi get rid of love feelings? I really would like to know, because it could come in handy someday.

I don't want to ruin the Order's reputation. That would be the last thing I would intentionally do. I hope that I did not. I try my best to do what I think is right; really I do. I hope that I didn't hurt the Order.

All right…I do miss my family. But if you promise that I will get to see them again someday, I'll trust you.

Anakin Skywalker


	20. Note 20 Yoda

Author -- Night Writer

Anakin,

Never short you looked to me. Grown much you have, mentally and physically.

Made the Code to ensure that Jedi uphold honor and justice, we did. Meant to steer Jedi away from things that may endanger their loyalties the Code is. None can say what a Jedi would do under these circumstances. Even your estimation of what you would do in that situation could prove wrong. After all, have you ever been in that situation? Turn to the Dark Side he might. That is a chance that the Jedi Order does not want to take. Also meant to protect the people the Jedi Code was made for. A Jedi turned evil is worse than a Sith in some ways.

Qui-Gon did not disobey the Code rashly. He meditated on the dilemma for many hours before acting. Still, he made mistakes in some of his judgements. Best it is to consult the council.

Yoda


	21. Note 21 Anakin

Note 21

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Master Yoda,

I am now 14 years old. I'm finding out quickly that it is a hard age. Do very many Padawans feel like others treat them like less than an adult? Because that's the way I feel. It just seems like no one is challenging me. I know I am better than the other Padawans my own age, but no one seems to acknowledge that. Can something be done to make my training more advanced? I just feel so frustrated.

Thank you for saying that I have grown much mentally and physically. But others do not see it. When they talk to Obi-Wan, they ignore me completely…as if I wasn't even there, and had no opinions. Why can't everyone see that I have grown?

I see the usefulness of the Code…but in some things just seem unfair. You never answered my question. What would a Jedi do if they DID fall in love…like they didn't mean to…but it just happened. What would that Jedi do? I really would like to know, because it might happen to me if I see Padmé again. I don't want to do anything wrong.

No, I have never been in love like adults are…but I did like Padmé very much….and…and…I had a huge crush on her. I kind of think it was love, though. I never told her, because I didn't want to scare her. She seemed pretty scared when I told her that I was going to marry her someday. I suppose you're right, I wouldn't be able to tell you for sure what I would do, but I don't think I would do those things. I didn't do those things when I was 9, though.

I hope it's not bad that I have revealed that to you, but I just felt I had to be truthful with you. I don't know what I'm going to do if I see Padmé again, because I'm afraid I'd fall in love with her again. I don't think I could help it. Can something be done about it? I know I didn't know her for very long, but my feelings for her were very deep. I cannot explain it…and I have NEVER felt like that with anyone else before. I don't want to go against the Code.

What would happen to me if I did fall in love? Should I tell the Council if I did? And what would the Council do about it?

I can tell you, though, that if I were to fall in love with her again, my love would NOT make me turn to the Dark Side. I don't understand your reasoning behind that…saying that if a Jedi fell in love he might turn to the Dark Side. It makes no sense. The Jedi Code upholds compassion, which to me is part of unconditional love. If a person romantically loved another unconditionally, wouldn't that guarantee that the person would not turn?

In my years…I know I'm much younger than you, and have seen much less of the world than you, but in all my years, I have observed people in relationships. I have come to believe that there are two different kinds. There are the cheap kind of relationships, where the people say they are in love, but in reality, they are just in the relationship for the other person's body, appearance, or what they could get out of the relationship. The other kind of love, which I call true love, is where the couple really cares about each other and makes a true commitment to the other person, and loves the person unconditionally. Too many people get into the cheap relationship, and confuse it with love.

So I still do not see how a Jedi, who loves a girl, but who still would uphold everything the Jedi stood for could turn evil. It makes no sense to me. And there is a difference between a Jedi turned evil and a Sith? What do you mean? And how could a Jedi turned evil be worse than a Sith?

If Qui-Gon made mistakes in judgments, I'm sure the Council has too. I am sorry…but I do not think that the Council could know EVERYTHING that was best for the rest of the galaxy. However, I think it would be a good idea to consult the Council on most matters.

By the way, Obi-Wan told me you had assigned us on a new mission. What is it?

Anakin Skywalker


	22. Note 22 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?user=KELIA

Young Skywalker

Understand your frustration I do. Experienced many of the same things in my younger days I did. Found it difficult many Jedi did taking someone my size seriously, no matter my age. Used that as an opportunity I did to learn as much as possible. Noticed have you more open the conversation between your Master and the one speaking to him is when ignored you are? Much you can learn, if open your mind you will. An asset that is. Thankful you should be only youth makes you dismissible. Older you will grow, this size I will always be.

Good questions you have about love. Hope you will never be afraid to ask me anything I do. Open my door always is and happy I am to answer whatever questions you have. Complicated love is. As you have observed, different kinds there are. Noticed I did you spoke only of a romantic love. Many other kinds there are – parent to child, friend to friend, male to female.

Experience romantic love all Jedi do whether admit it they will or not. Stop those feelings even we cannot but always the **choice** to act or not to act upon them we have. Crazy things love makes one do, removes all common sense and ability to function normally it does. In such a state imagine the Jedi Order!

To the darkside love itself does not lead but to other emotions such as jealousy, anger and possessiveness it can. Feel how would you if Padmé were married to someone else right now? It is those feelings that lead to the darkside and for that reason, romantic love the Jedi must deny themselves.

If concerned you are seeing Padmé again would cause such romantic feelings, then see her again you should not. Difficult that will not be. Busy the Council can keep you and your Master so cross paths with her you will not have to.

Infallible the Council is not. Based on thousands of years of tradition and experience our rules are. Know everything we cannot but believe our way is best for the Order we do. Seek to subject any being outside the Temple to our ways or beliefs we do not.

Pleased I am you see the wisdom in seeking the Council's guidance for the most important matters I do. Open discussions we have before any decision is made. Free to express their individual opinions everyone is. Agree with our final decision not everyone does, but defer to the Council everyone should. A united front we should be. Understood that Master Jinn did.

Learn all the details of your mission you will from Master Obi-Wan. Better for him to fill you in on what is expected of you than me. Different approach he may have than I would and with you Obi-Wan will be going so to him you must listen.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda.


	23. Note 23 Anakin

Note 23

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Master Yoda,

Well, I'm 15 years old now. I never thought about there being more open conversation between Obi-Wan and people who talk to him when I'm ignored. I still don't like it, though. I don't want other people to think of me as being invisible. I feel that I have thoughts and contributions to make, and most of the time I know what they are talking about. It's like they don't value me or my thoughts. It IS encouraging to know that I'm not the only one who has to go through it. I can't believe that people didn't take YOU seriously. Everyone knows that you're the greatest Jedi of all time. Anyone who thinks that all you are is your size should see how you handle a lightsaber. That would cause them to think twice!

Master Yoda, I'd convinced there are different types of romantic love as well. For some reason the Jedi seem to stereotype romantic love as something that is evil and gets in the way of Jedi duties. I believe that to be wrong. Yes…I do know there are other kinds of love, such as the types that you mentioned.

Interesting…so then all Jedi experience romantic love. How come no Jedi ever talks about it? Are they ashamed? If we all have a choice whether or not to act on those feelings, then can't Jedi still make a decision to romantically love someone as still be loyal to the Jedi Order? I just don't understand why we have to choose between one or the other. Wouldn't being able to fall in love and handle it only serve the Jedi all the better? I don't buy what you and other Jedi say about love making someone do crazy things. I refuse to believe that love removes all common sense or the ability o function normally. Overall, I think that love is a good thing.

But you don't understand….if two people really loved each other in a romantic way, then they would be able to trust each other. That would mean that they WOULDN'T have any reason to be jealous, angry, or possessive about the other person. In many ways, those things seem to be the opposite of real love. And I'm not in love with Padmé! I haven't seen her in 5 years, and I'll probably never see her again. I don't think I'm ever going to forget her, but that doesn't mean that I love her. Also, even if I did love her, there's no way that she would love me back. She's 5 years older than me. In order for us to be in love, she would have to love me back. I have no claim to Padmé. I don't know how I'd feel if she married someone else….but I um…expect her to. She does not belong to me, and I have no right to her.

Although I don't know what would happen if I saw her again, and I might have romantic feelings for her, there would be nothing to be concerned about. If I did see her again, she'd probably be in a relationship with someone else. She could even be married. I don't see how she could stay single for long. I don't think it's necessary for the Council or anyone else to try to keep me away from Padmé.

Just out of curiosity, what would happen to a Jedi who did fall in love with someone? Would they definitely be expelled? What if they could prove that they could be loyal to the Jedi Order and not be crazy? What if they were a really good Jedi? And what happens to a Jedi who is expelled? How many Jedi have been expelled? What kinds of things does a Jedi have to do before they are expelled?

I agree that the Jedi should be a united front, and I'm glad that the Council allows for discussion. However, I feel that there can be some changes to the Jedi Order that would make things better for us. I will defer to the Council's will on most matters, unless something violates something that I believe is of greater importance.

Yes, I know, I must listen to Obi-Wan. Sigh…I wish sometimes that he gave me more freedom….and I wish he would stop treating me like I'm still a little kid.

May the Force be with you as well, Master Yoda.

Padawan Anakin Skywalker


	24. Note 24 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?user=KELIA

Padawan Skywalker,

The greatest Jedi of all time I am not, nor do I seek to be. Fulfilled I am by serving the Galaxy in the best way possible. Hope that is a goal all Jedi seek rather than title of greatest I do.

Understand your frustration at being ignored I do. Often it does not happen to me anymore, only when off planet with different species do I experience it. Between you and me, annoyed I get! Understand the importance of not showing or acting on that annoyance I do. Most important it is to complete the mission. Hope you will embrace that philosophy in time I do. Easy it may not be but keep your emotions in check you always should.

Uncomfortable with their feelings most Jedi are when it comes to romantic love. Know they cannot peruse a relationship and remain a Jedi, so choose to handle the matter privately they do. However, if need to speak to someone you do, believe Master Kenobi would be willing to talk to you I do. Or see me you may. Not so old am I that remember such feelings I do not.

Understand yet how love can drive a being to all sorts of reckless behavior you do not. Trust in my advice and the advice of Master Kenobi I hope you do. Difficult to explain how exactly such a thing happens it is but it does. When one's emotions are in chaos, easier it is to stray to the darkside without even knowing you are headed there it is.

But such matters you are too young to understand right now. In time you will and with the guidance of the Order and Master Kenobi, keep from experiencing that chaos I trust you will. Pleased I am to hear you are realistic about Padmé's situation. Very possible it is she is already in a relationship.

Never has a Jedi been expelled for falling in love. Left the Order several have after deciding they wish to peruse a relationship. Free every initiate is to make such a choice. Expelled a Jedi would be only if fall to the darkside they do. Not important the past is. Focus on it I do not wish you do to but tell you this I will, expelled no one has been in over a thousand years.

Patience you should have with Master Kenobi. His first padawan you are and still learning about the Master-Padawan relationship he is. Know in time, he will treat you with the respect you will earn. Consider showing your maturity by arriving on time, completing your homework and flying at a safe speed have you, hmmm?

A pleasure it was to hear from you again.

Master Yoda


	25. Note 25 Anakin

Note 25

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Master Yoda,

I thought that my being 16 now might cause others to view me as more of an adult. It still seems like everyone, including Obi-Wan still view me as the 9 year old kid that I was when I started my training. Do you think I'll always be viewed in this way in the Jedi world?

Master Yoda, even if you don't seek to be the greatest Jedi of all time, all of us know that you are. There's no shame in that; it's just truth. Of course all Jedi seek to serve the galaxy. It's just that….we cannot pretend that some Jedi are not better than others. If there are no great Jedi, then how will the Jedi Order ever grow?

But how am I supposed to keep my emotions in check? I'm striving to do so, but it seems like most Jedi just don't have emotions….or, if they do, they hide them. I'm not good at hiding mine. I can't help it. I have strong opinions about things, and when people go against what I know to be right…..I react. I've tried to ask other Jedi for help on this, but they don't seem to get me. They don't understand. Sometimes I feel very isolated…as if I'm the only one who has ever struggled with things. I think I'm getting a little better with it…but it's still a struggle for me.

I'd like to say something else – it seems that most of the missions that the Jedi have been consumed with the last few years have been pointless. Many of them have to do with looking for clues of Sith activity. There are so many things that the Jedi could be doing right now! Yes, I know it's important to complete the missions that you and the other Council members send us on…but can't the Council be more selective of the missions? I'd like to go somewhere where we Jedi actually make a difference. I want to be challenged and I want to grow. I feel like I'm stuck…like I'm being held back. Even Chancellor Palpatine has noticed this.

But has any Jedi TRIED to pursue a romantic relationship and remained in the Jedi Order? If no one's been expelled, then expulsion can't really be a threat can it? If Jedi only get expelled for being evil and turning to the dark side, then there's no real punishment for falling in love. Does that mean that….deep down inside….the Council members know that it's possible to fall in love and still remain a Jedi. Maybe no Jedi has ever dared to try to live as a Jedi while being in love. I really don't know if I can talk to Master Kenobi about this stuff…..I don't know if he'll understand. I will bring it up with him, but I don't think that it will do any good.

Why do all the Jedi assume that love leads to chaos? If no Jedi has remained in the Order after falling love, then no Jedi in the Order really knows. They are just making assumptions because they are biased against romantic love. A person can be in love and still be rational. I think it would be a lot easier to go to the dark side if their real emotions are denied, and they are forbidden to love. I don't care what you or any other Jedi says on this. I know it's possible for a Jedi to be both passionate about something and be rational at the same time. Someday I'm going to prove this. Oh, trust me, I'm never going to experience the chaos that you're talking about…not with love or any other emotion. I know you think I'm too young to understand love…sigh…everyone thinks I'm too young to understand life.

Why must a Jedi choose between love or being a Jedi? It's not fair!! No one should have to choose one or the other. A Jedi would make a great wife or husband, and parent. But the Order denies them that opportunity. Does falling in love suddenly invalidate the service that they could give to the Republic through the Order? What about the midi-cholorian count? You're acting like falling in love removes that…and removes all of their abilities. Aren't these Jedi that have felt forced to leave a great loss to the Jedi Order? Or does no one care?

I doubt I'll ever be able to earn Obi-Wan's respect. He still treats me the same as he did when I first started training with him, and he is not recognizing any progress that I do make. I'm getting tired of it. I arrive on time most of the time….it's just that sometimes I get caught up in doing other things, and I lose track of the time. I usually complete my homework, but it seems so pointless. I don't feel like I'm learning anything new. It's the same old stuff….and I just want to move on! I know that most….well, okay…all of the other Padawans are still struggling with the stuff that I get as homework…..but I'm passed it.

As for flying…..well…..I love to fly. I know what a safe speed is for me, and I know how to stay in control of a ship or speeder. Remember, I used to race pods all the time. I know what I can handle. The problem is that no one seems to believe me. I like to fly sometimes just to get away from everything. It's how I relax. However, Obi-Wan and other Jedi just don't get it. They don't believe that I can handle a ship, and they constantly question my ability to fly. I hate it.

I hope there's something a little more interesting that Obi-Wan and I can do. And when do I get to go on my first mission by myself?

It's been a pleasure to hear from you as well. I'm sorry that I'm complaining a lot. I don't mean to be. I'm very grateful to you and Obi-Wan and the other Jedi….I just want to do something interesting.

Padawan Anakin Skywalker

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Two years later

Can you believe what has happened? This guy named Count Dooku has started a separate government from the Republic called the Separatists. Obi-Wan told me that he was once a Jedi Master, and that he was even on the Jedi Council. Do you think this will be peaceful, or do you think something more might come from it? It looks like the Trade Federation has joined Dooku.

Here's a letter that Chancellor Palpatine received from Dooku:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic!_


	26. Note 26 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?user=KELIA

Anakin,

Such impatience you have! Sixteen you may be but make you an adult that does not. See you will when reach adulthood you do, different you will be treated. Not always good that will be as much responsibility comes with being an adult. View you as a child no one does but understand much you still have to learn we do. If spend more time meditating on the matter believe I do you will understand.

Important it is to keep your emotions under control because only when you are at peace can the Force guide you in the way you should go. When angry or impatient or frustrated you are, control your actions your emotions will. The will of the Force a Jedi should seek at all times. Hard that may be but in the best interest of everyone that is. Grow in your ability to stay calm you have and will continue to do so if increase your meditating you will.

Respect you will earn from everyone when grow and mature in the Force you will. Believe I do the potential you have to become a great and powerful Jedi. Grow the Order will the same way it always has – by training every Jedi to reach their maximum potential.

Understand I do your desire to make a positive difference in the Galaxy I do. Sorry you do not see the impact every successful mission leaves. Think it boring and a waste of time you may, but assure you I can never has the Council assigned a pointless mission. Imperative it is for the Sith to be found and destroyed. Imagine how the Galaxy would be if seize control the Sith do. Always their mission that is and stop that from happening the Order must. However, see what I can do to find a more stimulating mission for you I will. Impossible to know when ready for a solo mission you will be. Trust we will recognize when that moment arrives I hope you will.

Again with the love talk? Helped you to understand have I not? Probably understand more you would if experienced the myriad of emotions romantic love curses beings with you did. To do their job properly, a Jedi must always be impartial and at peace. When in love someone is, constantly distracted by the myriad of emotions that come with a relationship they are. Unable to focus and seek the will of the Force they are. Unacceptable that is. Help you does that?

Happy I am you enjoy flying and wish to see you continue to fly I do. That is why caution I must continue to emphasize. Know of your pod racing skills I do, however, on Tatooine you are not and many lives are at stake when take to the Coruscant skies there are. Keep that in mind you should.

Enjoy hearing from you I always do.

Master Yoda.

Part 2

Very disturbed and sadden I am by Count Dooku's actions. Correct your Master is, once a member of the Jedi order Dooku was. Made the decision to leave shortly after Master Qui-Gon Jinn's death he did. Hoped a better path he would have chosen I did.

Speculate on the future I cannot, for always in motion it is. Meditate and hope for the best I will.

Grateful I am you shared Dooku's letter to the Chancellor with me. Ask may I how you came to be in possession of the letter?

Disturbed by it's content I am. Meet with the Council to discuss the matter I will.

Master Yoda.


	27. Note 27 Anakin

Note 27

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Master Yoda,

I'm nineteen now and still…..Obi-Wan told me all about you and Master Windu and the other members of the Council – none of you guys trust me. Obi-Wan tells me that a bunch of Jedi think that I'm going to become a Sith someday. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of constantly being tested by Obi-Wan, answering his questions, hearing him tell me how you guys think that I'm going to turn. Every time he talks to me about it, it's always a different thing that they think will cause me to want to be a Sith. Don't any of you get it? I'm NEVER going to become a Sith. I am against everything that they stand for. You guys are just all prejudice against me because I was not a Jedi from birth. How can you tell me that no one views me as a child, when no one in the Order trusts me?

I try to keep my emotions under control. Why do you think that no emotion = peace? It does not. I think no emotion = empty and meaningless. I can sense the will of the Force just fine as is, thank you very much. Yes, we should seek the will of the Force. I can stay calm most of the time – it's just that unfair things – like assuming that I'm going to do something that I haven't done yet – assuming that I would react in a certain way or whatever makes me….angry. It's not right of anyone to think this about me. It's totally unfair.

Please be honest with me, Master Yoda, do you think that I'll ever be accepted as a Jedi by most other Jedi? Everyone that I hear talks about what a failure they think I'll be. They don't talk about it when I'm around, oh no….but when I'm not around, they whisper about me. Obi-Wan has heard it, and he tells me everything. I don't know why he tells me these things…I wish he wouldn't. Before he started telling me this stuff, I thought that other Jedi thought of me as one of them, but they never did. There might be some Jedi that see me as an equal, but I think most do not. I mean, I know I'm still a Padawan, but this is even true of the rest of the Padawan's. I don't think I'll ever be able to earn respect from other Jedi, including Obi-Wan.

I'd like to become a great and powerful Jedi some day…..but will anyone acknowledge it if I do great things? It seems to me that Obi-Wan and others are holding me back by not letting me grow to my maximum potential. I could be a lot farther long that I am right now.

I hope that the Order can find out where the Sith are and destroy them soon. The galaxy in the hands of the Sith would be unthinkable. The Jedi won't let the Sith seize control; we must not. I wanted to let you know that I am trying to figure out if there is a Sith close by. Obi-Wan and I think that this Sith might actually be on Coruscant. It's all speculation, so I won't tell you all that we are thinking.

Thank you for trying to find more stimulating missions for Obi-Wan and I. Do you think the Council will assign me a solo mission soon? I can handle it…just give me a chance. Please.

And so a Jedi can never be motivated by love? Then why do we do good and try to help people if our motivation is not love. You said, "unable to focus and seek the will of the Force they are." How do you know that this is what being in love is like? **You've** never been in love. Everything you said about love is just your opinion. But fine…if the Council says that Jedi cannot fall in love, I will follow the rule as best as I can.

I have never harmed anyone when flying around Coruscant. Whenever I fly, I am aware of my surroundings, and I'm careful not to do anything that would harm anyone. I know what I'm doing when I fly. I rely on the Force…believe me…I know what I'm doing.

Well, now Dooku's gone and gotten more systems to join his Separatist movement. Also, Obi-Wan told me that a bunch of Padme's guards have been attacked, and that she's been in danger. Haven't other Senator's been in danger? I think that Dooku is behind it all. He is against the Republic.

Master Yoda, the letter that I gave you was not written by Dooku…..or at least it wasn't signed by Dooku….maybe he wrote it for Viceroy Gunray, though…..anyway it was signed Gunray and it was addressed to Palpatine. I came in possession of the contents of the letter because Obi-Wan gave the copy of it to me. He's been spying on Dooku and the Trade Federation. I don't know how he got a hold of the letter. What do you think it means?

Anakin Skywalker

PS I apologize for any anger that might be expressed in this letter. I want to be a good Jedi – and I don't want to operate by anger….it's just that I do get annoyed with other Jedi when they assume that I'm going to fail, or when they don't think I'm a "real" Jedi because I wasn't raised this way since birth. I don't like people not trusting me.


	28. Note 28 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forum)  
.?user=KELIA

Anakin,

Sorry I am to hear you feel the Council believes turn to the darkside you will one day. Set in stone nothing is. Determined by our own choices our actions are thus always in motion the Future is. Speak with Obi-Wan I will about this matter. Wish for you to continue to not trust him or the Council I do not. Counterproductive that is.

As for trust, when earn it you do, have it you will. The only one to be "tested" and "questioned" by their Master you are not. Part of the training all Jedi receive that is. When have a padawan you one day will, expect to hear the same complaints I do. Tried and tested the Jedi training methods have been and proven a success they are. Expect them to be any different with you I do not. Assure you I can, believe you will become a very great and powerful Jedi one day I do.

Make one empty controlling emotion does not. Rather, at peace you will be. Open your mind is to considering all possibilities and able to come up with the best solution to a situation you are. Even in the simplest of things this applies. For example, when test you Obi-Wan does if allow anger and resentment to rise you do, keep you from learning what he is trying to teach you it will. Difficult that is when hard to see the mistake made it is, but still necessary. Always willing to learn you should be.

Earn respect from your fellow Jedi I believe you have and will continue to. Show it, most do not but never doubt it is there you should. Know you have a lot of learning and growing to do the Order does but think less of you for joining at an older age we do not. Rather, believe I do a bit envious some of your peers are. A different life all of us dream of experiencing but lived one you actually did. An experience we cannot understand or share that is. For the older, mature Jedi, accept that we do, but for the younger, inexperienced ones, rear it's ugly head jealousy does. Sorry I am you have to go through that but hope I do you can try to understand and dismiss the negative reactions you receive.

Acknowledgement for our actions we should never seek. For our duty is to protect democracy and freedom throughout the Republic. Need any praise or glory for that we do not and seek it you should not. Satisfaction you should receive in performing your duty and keeping peace in the Galaxy.

Interesting theory Obi-Wan has. Certain of the Sith being on Coruscant I am not but know I do clouded my vision has become by the darkside. Reluctant to share your thoughts with me I hope you will not be. Always open to hearing what you have to say I am, especially when the Sith it regards.

In your future a solo mission will be. The time I cannot predict but assure you I can, when arrives it does, off you will go. Preparing for such a time are you?

Pleased I am to hear you will follow the Jedi tradition and teaching regarding love but so certain I have never experienced the emotion you should not be. Over 800 years old I am and many experiences I have had. Based the tenants of the Order on those experiences I have. Know they are for the better I do. Hope you can trust that I do.

Pleased I am to hear of your safety record when flying. Important it is never to let your attention or lust for speed take over it is. Trust you will remember that I do.

Concerned I am by all that is happening with Count Dooku and the danger Senator Amidala is in. Keeping a close eye on both situations the Council is. Ready to take action if necessary it becomes we are. Convinced of a connection between Dooku and the attacks I am not but to the possibility I am open. Appreciate you telling me how you came in possession of the letter I am. Consider what you have told me I will.

Understand your frustrations I do and hope feel free to express them with me I hope you do. Knew life would be different for you I did but still believe happy you will be as a Jedi I do.

Master Yoda


	29. Start of AOTC Note 29 Anakin

Note 29

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Master Yoda,

I wanted to let you know that Obi-Wan and I have returned from the border dispute mission that you had sent us on. We were able to resolve this peacefully, and all is well. I'm guessing it won't be long before we are assigned on another mission, but I wanted to let you know that we're back.

I hope all is well with the Jedi Order.

I can imagine that a lot of stuff has happened since we left for our mission….everything seems to be moving so quickly right now. Do we know anymore about what Dooku is up to – or the Separatists?

Well, Obi-Wan's the one who said that other Jedi were convinced of my becoming a Sith. It still bothers me that other Jedi think this, but I will just have to prove them wrong. These Jedi who are saying it just do not know me. Yes, please do speak with Obi-Wan about it.

So….Obi-Wan accusing me of thinking stuff or doing stuff in the future…is normal? It sounds like the Council really does not think the things that he says about me. Maybe it is just his own thoughts, and he is trying to pass them off as if the majority of the Jedi in the Order thought like him. Thank you for your assurances, Master Yoda. It is hard for me to know who I can trust. I have heard one thing from you, another thing from Mace, and yet another from Obi-Wan.

I am willing to learn….it is just…..so confusing. Do you think that Obi-Wan was being serious when he was saying that other Jedi thought that I would become a Sith? Or do you think he was saying that to see how I would react?

I hadn't really thought of it like that before….I hadn't thought of the fact that other Jedi might have dreamed about living another lifestyle, and were envious of me because I have done so. But….I hardly think that the life of a slave is anything to be envious about. That is why I hadn't thought of it like that. Maybe some of them do not know I was a slave. Usually when I want to talk to someone and no one in the Order is around, I go to the Chancellor.

I think that the Chancellor might be upset with me for some reason that I don't understand. I shared with him some of my thoughts about the Sith and just life in general….and I do not think he liked it very much. That seems so strange to me. Palpatine has always been there to listen and comfort me…and he has become a good friend of mine. Maybe I opened up to him a little too much last time we talked. I mean, I know that he is not a Jedi, and that the Jedi/Sith stuff doesn't really concern him. I was just hoping that he might take an interest. I also wanted to see whether or not he might have noticed anyone in the Senate or Courts who might have a connection with the Sith…I wanted to see if he had noticed anything unusual. His last message to me was not very friendly – I mean he did not say anything mean to me or anything….he was just very cold. He did not answer any of my questions. He usually talks to me in a very inviting way, and is encouraging. That's why I like talking to him.. I know that he's been put under a lot of stress with the whole Separatist thing, but I still feel like there was something that I said that he didn't like, and that made him upset. He's always made me feel comfortable, but this last time was different.

It is not that I always need to receive recognition or acknowledgement for things that I do…..but I do need it sometimes. I need to be encouraged by others, and to know that they think I did a good job. If I knew that others did think well of me, then maybe it would be easier for me to discern when Obi-Wan is saying something to test me and when he is speaking the truth. Even though I have been training for almost ten years, I am not used to the way that Jedi teach, and I get confused. I think that what they are telling me is how it really is.

Thank you. I will try to be open with you on my thoughts of the Sith. I think I pretty much told you everything that I think about them so far. I am glad that if I tell you my thoughts, you won't dismiss them because I'm not a full Jedi yet.

Yes…..I would like to go on a solo mission sometime. I think it would help me straighten some things out for myself. I mean, I like working with Obi-Wan, but I think that it's time for me to try something on my own. I do not know really what kind of mission this would be, but I have been thinking of what I would do in certain situations if Obi-Wan had not been there. Since I don't really know what I would be doing for a solo mission, this is the best way I can think of to handling a solo mission.

\

Well, if you have experienced love, and still chosen not to go after it,……well…..I can respect your devotion to the Order, and I hope that I can do the same.

I am glad that the Council is keeping a close watch on Count Dooku and also Senator Amidala. I don't know if there is a connection between Dooku and the attacks either. It could be other Senators who are behind it. Chancellor Palpatine told me that sometimes Senators have been known to harm one another when debates get too heated. He said it hadn't happened during his time as Supreme Chancellor, but we had that conversation several years ago.

Master Yoda, I am thankful to be a Jedi, and it has made me happy so far.

Anakin Skywalker

Part 2

Obi-Wan has told me that he and I are supposed to protect some Senator. Is that true, or is this just something he said to me to see how I would react? What's going on? Have Obi-Wan and I been assigned another mission?

Part 3

By now, as I'm sure you have guessed – I have been told that we really were assigned to protect Padme. Another attempt was made on her life – and there were bounty hunters behind it. I think that Obi-Wan is going to give you a more detailed report.

Just wanted to let you know.


	30. Note 30 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

Told Obi-wan to tell you those things I did. Not as strong in the Force as you boast you are if see that you did not. For you, the Trials indeed have begun.

Disturbing is this news about the Chancellor. Perhaps gotten to him the Sith have.... Crooked politicians are. Watch closely over the Chancellor we should.

Made up that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord Obi-wan has. Told him to tell that to you the Council did. Pass our test you did not. Threaten to attack your Master you have. Very disappointing young Skywalker. Dream about you turning to the Dark Side Obi-wan really has. Believe those dreams he does not. However, clouded your future is. Much fear there is in you. Now the time is when at greatest risk of falling to the Dark Side you are...before controlled your fear you have.

The Chosen One you may be....defeating the Dark Lord of the Sith....easy it will most certainly not be....and ready yet you are not.

Someday, ready you may be....

A traitor Dooku is not. However, a traitor within the Order we have. Erased Kamino from the archives a Jedi did. Meditate upon the matter carefully I will.

On a mission of your own to Naboo you will go. Attached to Padmé do not become. Promising you have been. In time a greater Jedi than I you will be...

But start down the path of the Dark Side do not. Anger, hate, fear, use these do not. Once start down that path you do, forever control your destiny it will.

Master Yoda


	31. Note 31 Anakin

Note 31

Master Yoda,

I appreciate that the Council has allowed me to start the Trials.

Umm…..Master Yoda, I shouldn't have even mentioned the bit about Palpatine to you in that other message. I was just disappointed with how it seemed the Chancellor had been treating me on that one occasion. He and I have talked many times since then, and it was just a misunderstanding. It's been all cleared up now. I know that the Sith have not gotten to him.

So, you mean to tell me….the whole time that Obi-Wan was going on and on about how everyone was accusing Chancellor Palpatine of being a Sith, it was something that OBI-WAN made up?!! Well, just how exactly was I supposed to pass your "test" if all I ever get out of all of you is lies. Yeah, well Obi-Wan told me that he just made up the dreams about me turning to the Dark Side. This is just so frustrating! You tell me he really did have the dreams and he tells me that he made them up!!! Quit messing with my mind. I think that it would be a lot easier if we all told the truth all of the time.

Why do you think that I'm at a greater risk of falling to the Dark Side at this time? I haven't DONE anything yet. I'm not even thinking of defeating the Dark Lord of the Sith right now. We don't even know who or where he is. If I did know who it was, then, yeah….I probably would go after him. However, I can't do anything about this Sith right now anyway because I have my assignment to protect Padme.

I'm honestly not surprised to learn that we have a traitor within the Jedi Order – however, shouldn't we investigate this Kamino incident a little more before jumping to conclusions that someone is being a traitor to us. We don't even know what is going on at Kamino. I'm sure that Obi-Wan will look into it.

Thank you for having enough confidence in me to give me an assignment on my own. I will protect Senator Amidala with my life. That is a promise.

I wish everyone would lay off this Dark Side stuff. I am not going to turn to the Dark Side. I know….I know……Jedi do not use anger, hate, or fear. It sounds like you don't believe in redemption because you said, "but start down the path of the Dark Side do not. Anger, hate, fear, use these do not. Once start down that path you do, forever control your destiny it will."

Padme and I will be leaving for Naboo shortly. I'll keep you updated on my mission. We have not encountered any problems so far. Both Padme and I are in disguises.

Anakin Skywalker


	32. Note 32 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

Had those dreams him did, but think they mean nothing he does.

Also, blow up at me you did not. Hoping for this I was. Mad you were, as you should be. Lies are the way of the dark side. Passed the test you did. If agreed that it was ok for Obi-wan and the Council to deceive you, worried I would be.

Perhaps wrong about you in the past I have been.

Right you are. Believe in redemption I do not.

Master Yoda


	33. Note 33 Anakin

Note 33

Master Yoda,

I wanted to let you know that Padme and I have safely landed on Naboo. She and I met with Queen Jamilla, and now we are staying at Padme's parents' house. She fears for the safety of her family, so we will be staying in a cottage in the Lake Country. We still have not encountered any problems.

As I have told Padme, we really shouldn't be contacting anyone that is not on Naboo. Since she is in hiding, I'm concerned that our messages could be intercepted by someone who would have an interest in having Padme killed. I'll let you know if something comes up.

Well, I'm glad that Obi-Wan doesn't think anything of those stupid dreams that he had.

Thank you. I'm glad that I passed at least one of your tests.

I guess I'll talk to you later….once it is safe. Let me know if something important happens on Coruscant that we should be aware of.

Anakin Skywalker


	34. Note 34 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Anakin,

Found something on Kamino Obi-wan has. A bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Cloned him the Kaminoans have. Claim Sifo-Dias asked for it they did. Dead Sifo-Dias has been for years. Think Dooku ordered the clones posing as Master Dias I do. However, think the clones are for the Republic the Kaminoans do. Use the clones for the Republic we could. Like that though the Senate would not. Chasing after Fett, who responsible for what happened to Padmé he is, Obi-wan is. Feeling that he is walking into a trap I do.

Master Yoda


End file.
